Vietnam People's Army
The Vietnam People's Army '(Vietnamese: ''Quân Đội Nhân Dân Việt Nam) ''is an enemy and multiplayer faction that appears ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Their goal, like the Viet Cong, was to reunify Vietnam through communism and overthrow the South Vietnamese capitalist government. Their style of combat is similar that of the Imperial Japanese Army, as they sometimes run straight to the player and melee him. This occurs frequently in the level SOG, due to their determination and aggression towards the Americans. In the context of the Vietnam War (1959–1975), the army was referred to as the '''North Vietnamese Army or the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN). This allowed writers, the US Military, and the general public, to distinguish northern communists from the southern communists, or Viet Cong. However, northerners and southerners were always under the same command structure. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are several levels where North Vietnamese soldiers are fighting the player: SOG, The Defector, Crash Site and Payback. They are; however, not the main enemies in the game. They are usually seen wearing white uniforms, along with a green pith helmet or a communist cap, looking similar to that of the WWII-era Japanese military cap and in multiplayer, they can be seen wearing bandannas around their head. Every hat or helmet has the communist star in the center, showing their affiliation with Communism. Unlike the Viet Cong guerrillas, they have a standard uniform, since they are an actual army. At times, they appear to have a better strategy at flanking and attacking the player than the Viet Cong. They also show a great courage in charging out at the player. They are nonetheless a formidable opponent since they usually attack in a great deal of numbers. Weapons For the most part, their armory is the same as the Soviet Armed Forces armory, but lacking the variety of the latter group. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FN FAL *Dragunov *Makarov Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the North Vietnamese Army is a playable multiplayer faction, and appears in three maps: Jungle, Hanoi, and Cracked. Lightweight NVA.JPG|NVA Lightweight Model NVA Scavenger.JPG|NVA Scavenger Model Ghost NVA.JPG|NVA Ghost Model NVA Flak Jacket.JPG|NVA Flak Jacket Model NVA Hardline.JPG|NVA Hardline Model Quotes Multiplayer Campaign Gallery Image:NVA 1-7.jpg|NVA Soldiers fighting in Huế city. Image:NVA 2-7.png|NVA troops in The Defector Image:NVA 3-7.png|NVA members wielding AK-47s NVA guy 2.JPG|North Vietnamese Soldier armed with an RPK NVA soldier.JPG|A North Vietnamese soldier with Animal facepaint. nva fn fal.JPG|North Vietnamese soldier armed with a FN FAL nva row.JPG|Row of NVA soldiers defending themselves. NVA.JPG|NVA Scavenger Model in early footage. Trivia *Although the NVA most commonly use the AK-47 throughout the campaign, they exclusively use the FN FAL as their main rifle during The Defector, for unknown reasons. *Some of the men when talking are using South Vietnamese accents, instead of the Northern one. This is understandable, given that there are probably few North Vietnamese voice actors in the United States. *Along with the Viet Cong, the NVA seem to speak a mix of real and broken Vietnamese. On occasion, they speak random gibberish, like the NVA Loudspeaker in the The Defector. *In the campaign, they wear white uniforms, but in multiplayer they wear black shirts. *On occasion, instead of saying "grenade" in Vietnamese, which is lựu đạn, they strangely say grenade in English. *The NVA and the Viet Cong are one of the first enemies to have language errors. *A MiG-17 plane with the logo of the Vietnam People's Air Force can be found in the level Operation 40 in a hangar when the player first rappels down the hill to during the airfield attack. *The cap they wear looks not only similar to the Japanese cap from WWII, but also the Chinese People's Liberation Army cap. *If you put an NVA soldier into last stand and kill them when they have their Makarov pistol out, they occasionally won't drop the pistol when they die, instead it just disappears. *If the player sets any NVA soldier on fire in the campaign, they will scream similar to how the Japanese soldiers screamed when set on fire in Call of Duty: World at War. Video thumb|right|300px|NVA full theme. Category:Enemies Category:Armies